Just Because of You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: I love you...no matter what. I want to be with you...always. I will fight for you..., for us. Now it's the time to fight for our love. Flashback sequel, set after I Love You Honestly. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! R & R please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Rated T - Semi M. Flashback sequel, set after **I Love You Honestly**.

SUMMARY :

I love you…no matter what

I want to be with you…always

I will fight for you…, and for us

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : FIRST IMPRESSION**

"Selamat tidur Kurapika," kata Gon sambil membawa bantal besar di tangannya.

"Selamat tidur," jawab Kurapika dengan senyum manisnya.

Kurapika membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk ke dalam. Keadaan kamar itu cukup gelap, karena Kurapika sama sekali belum menyalakan satu pun lampu di situ. Yang ada hanya cahaya yang masuk dari luar jendela. Ia bersandar sejenak di balik pintu dan menghela napas berat.

Di luar, angin bertiup dengan kencang. Hujan turun sangat lebat malam ini. Jendela kamar yang terbuka membawa air hujan masuk ke dalam kamar membasahi lantai.

Kurapika melangkah menuju jendela dan menutupnya. Ia menatap jauh ke luar sana.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, ucapnya dalam hati. Ke mana dia? Apakah aku hanya diperdaya saja olehnya? Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Kurapika segera membuka pakaiannya. Baru saja ia mengambil baju tidur dari lemari, Kurapika merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

Trek!

Seseorang menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur Kurapika.

Kurapika segera membalikkan badan sambil tetap memegangi baju tidurnya.

Tampak Kuroro duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menumpangkan kakinya dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Ia mengenakan pakaian dan jaket panjang serba hitam seperti biasa.

Kurapika terkejut, matanya berkaca-kaca seolah tak percaya atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terlihat marah. Semburat warna kemerahan mulai nampak di mata biru gadis itu.

"K-kau!" ucapnya dengan suara berbisik, khawatir terdengar oleh teman-temannya. Sekarang matanya sudah benar-benar berubah warna menjadi warna merah yang mengagumkan.

Kuroro turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Kurapika. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dan mengagumi keindahannya dalam hati.

Saat tangan Kuroro terulur hendak memeluknya, Kurapika segera melangkah mundur.

"Sudah dua minggu," Kurapika berkata.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Ya…sudah dua minggu sejak saat itu."

"Dua minggu berlalu tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun! Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Aku baru saja selesai dari misi bersama kelompokku di negara lain, lalu aku langsung ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan menyelidik, tapi ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya Kuroro berkata. Ia mendekati Kurapika lagi dan segera memeluknya.

"Uhh…lepaskan aku! Kuroro!" Kurapika meronta. Baju yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Kuroro tidak menggubris penolakan Kurapika. Ia memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan menciumnya begitu lama…hingga Kurapika pun menyerah dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Kuroro menggeliat lemah. Ia membuka matanya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Kuroro melihat jam digital yang ada di sebelahnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.17.

Suasana dini hari itu sangat sepi. Hujan sudah reda, meninggalkan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh.

Kuroro menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Tampak Kurapika sedang tidur nyenyak dengan wajah yang damai.

Kuroro mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan bertumpu pada siku kirinya, lalu menatap wajah lembut Kurapika…mengingat setiap keindahan yang ada pada diri gadis itu dan baru dapat ia nikmati lagi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika bergerak.

"Nghh…Kuroro…," ia mengigau. Kurapika pun bergeser mendekati Kuroro dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada bidang pria itu.

Kuroro tertegun. Baru kali ini ia mengetahui, saat mendengar orang yang kau cintai menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya yang penuh dengan kedamaian, rasanya sangat membahagiakan.

Kuroro menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pelipis Kurapika.

"Terimakasih…," bisiknya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Ah…Kurapika, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Leorio melihat Kurapika sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Saat ini mereka bersama Gon dan Killua baru saja sampai di bandara suatu kota untuk menjalankan misi baru dari Perkumpulan Hunter.

"Kalian pergilah duluan," jawab Kurapika. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku menyusul ke hotel. Titip tasku ya!"

Kurapika segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Leorio berseru. Namun Kurapika tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Kenapa sih? Sepertinya dia terburu-buru sekali!"

"Sudahlah…Kurapika 'kan kadang begitu. Mungkin memang ada hal penting yang harus segera diurus olehnya," Gon menenangkan.

"Alasan sedangkal itu?" komentar Killua sambil melirik Gon dengan dingin.

"Kenapa, Killua? Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ah…sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, aku capek!"

.

.

Kurapika menahan napas saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kuat meraihnya dari belakang.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika berkata setelah ia mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. Kuroro memeluk Kurapika dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu.

"Lama sekali," Kuroro mengeluh sambil melirik kekasihnya.

"Pesawatnya delay…aku berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau sulit sekali dihubungi!"

"Oh ya…maaf, aku lupa menyalakan ponselku kembali."

Tiba-tiba Kuroro menggendong tubuh Kurapika.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Kurapika terkejut.

Kuroro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu segera berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Kuroro, kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

Kuroro berlari menuju pusat kota. Dengan Kurapika berada dalam pelukannya, ia melompati atap gedung-gedung bertingkat yang ada di sana. Kurapika merasa sedikit ketakutan, ia memeluk leher Kuroro dengan erat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap gedung yang paling tinggi. Terdapat taman di atap gedung itu.

Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika, lalu ia berbaring di atas rumput dengan santai. Kurapika menatapnya bingung.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kemarilah," kata Kuroro sambil meraih tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika menurut. Ia pun berbaring di samping Kuroro. Matanya membelalak terkejut saat menatap langit. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam, bersinar begitu terang.

"Wahh…hebat, indah sekali!" ucapnya takjub.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat mata berbinar gadis itu. "Ya…seolah hanya ada kita berdua di dunia ini," tambahnya.

Kurapika menggenggam tangan Kuroro yang ada di sebelahnya sambil terus menatap langit.

Tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh. Kurapika memejamkan mata sejenak…mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

Kuroro menoleh memandang gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mempercayai mitos itu," katanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Kurapika merengut dan membuka matanya. "Biar saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya?"

"Hmm…jadi apa yang kau pinta pada bintang jatuh itu?"

"Tentu saja itu rahasia! Kalau aku katakan, nanti tidak akan terkabul!"

Kuroro tertawa lepas. Hanya pada Kurapika lah ia mampu menunjukkan emosi yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang manusia.

"Jangan menertawakan aku seperti itu!" protes Kurapika sambil memukul lengan Kuroro. Tiba-tiba Kuroro menangkap tangan itu dan menolak untuk melepasnya saat Kurapika ingin menarik tangannya kembali.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika. Mata biru gadis itu…sewarna dengan birunya samudera, membuat hati Kuroro tenggelam di dalamnya. Dengan pipi yang merona, Kurapika terdiam. Perlahan Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir lembut Kurapika. Kurapika pun membalasnya.

"Jika teman-temanmu…dan para anak buahku sudah dapat menerima semuanya…," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata. "Kurapika, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kurapika sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya.

Kuroro menciumi bibir Kurapika sekali lagi. Saat tangan pria itu bergerak ke bawah hendak membuka kancing baju Kurapika, ia segera menahannya. Ada rasa takut terlihat di mata gadis itu.

Kuroro terkekeh geli. "Gedung ini ditutup saat malam hari, Kurapika. Tenang saja…tidak akan ada siapapun datang kemari."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Gon mengambil beberapa buah piring dan meletakannya dengan rapi di atas meja makan, sementara Leorio baru saja selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang mereka bersama.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tampak Killua dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Lho, Killua? Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana Kurapika?" tanya Gon heran.

"Dia tidak ada," jawab Killua.

Leorio tertawa geli. "Mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi. Perempuan 'kan biasanya senang berlama-lama di kamar mandi!"

"Di situ juga tidak ada."

Leorio mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk meneleponnya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif!"

Gon dan Leorio terdiam.

"Lho, jadi dia ke mana?" Leorio bertanya-tanya sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak seperti Kurapika yang biasanya!"

"Tidak seperti Kurapika yang biasanya katamu?" Killua mengulang. "Sadarlah! Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi begitu."

Gon meletakkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Leorio di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Mungkin Kurapika sedang ada perlu dulu," katanya optimis. "Dia begitu terburu-buru sampai tak sempat memberitahu kita. Kurapika pasti akan kembali. Ayo, kita makan saja lebih dulu!"

"Baiklah…nanti akan kusimpan makanan bagiannya," ucap Leorio.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Killua memperhatikan wajah kedua temannya satu-persatu.

"Kalian ini…" Killua berkata sambil meletakkan sendoknya. "Yang satu terlalu polos, lalu yang lainnya lagi…sudah tua tapi tidak dapat diandalkan!"

Leorio langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

"H-hei! Enak saja! Siapa yang kau bilang sudah tua hah! Umurku masih 20-an!" sanggah Leorio sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Gon menatap sahabatnya. "Memangnya aku aneh ya Killua? Maaf…"

Killua menghela napas berat.

"Apakah kalian sama sekali tidak menyadari, sekarang Kurapika sudah berubah?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gon tak mengerti.

"Dia sering tiba-tiba pergi, menghilang entah ke mana. Dia pun tiba-tiba saja berhenti memburu Gen'ei Ryodan!"

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu? Ngg…justru yang aku lihat, sekarang Kurapika lebih menikmati hidupnya!"

"Mungkin Kurapika sudah memaafkan mereka?" tambah Leorio.

"Semudah itu?" Killua bertanya pada teman-temannya.

Gon dan Leorio terdiam.

"Kita harus mengikutinya pergi."

"Hyaaa….yang benar saja!" kata Leorio sambil menyeringai ngeri. "Mengikuti gadis dengan sifat emosional seperti Kurapika? Nanti kalau dia tahu bagaimana? Maaf saja, aku menolak! Aku sudah sering menjadi korbannya!"

"Killua, dia teman kita," Gon menambahkan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau temanmu sendiri menyelidikimu diam-diam seperti itu? Kita langsung tanyakan saja padanya!"

"Apakah menurutmu Kurapika tipe orang yang dapat dengan mudah berterus-terang? Apalagi ditambah dengan sikapnya yang sekarang seperti ini!" ucap Killua tak mau kalah. "Kuperhatikan, ini sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan lebih. Apakah selama itu dia memberitahu kita sebagai temannya?"

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan menyelidiki apa yang sedang disembunyikan Kurapika!"

.

.

Shalnark menatap jam di tepi layar laptopnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melirik jam itu.

"Danchou terlambat lagi," kata Feitan.

Shizuku membetulkan letak kacamata di wajahnya. "Apa? Danchou sedang ada acara?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Danchou sering terlambat," kata Machi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Shizuku. "Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Benarkah?" ucap Nobunaga sambil membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Hm…itu hanya firasatku saja."

Sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi, batin Machi.

"Apakah Danchou terlibat permasalahan lagi dengan gadis Si Pengguna Rantai itu?" tanya Phinx.

Shalnark mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop lalu memandang teman-temannya. "Kukira tidak. Aku sempat mengusulkan agar Danchou mencuri kemampuan Si Pengguna Rantai, tapi Danchou tidak menanggapinya sama sekali."

"Mungkin…di antara mereka ada perjanjian baru?" kata Hisoka sambil meletakkan kartu terakhir di piramida kartu yang tengah dibuatnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Ini benar-benar aneh," Bonorefu bergumam. Di sebelahnya, Coltopi tampak mengedipkan mata lebih sering dari biasanya.

"Shalnark, kau ikuti Danchou!" Feitan mengusulkan.

"A-apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau!" jawab Shalnark segera. "Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih ingin hidup!"

"Atau kau ciptakan suatu alat yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Danchou dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan!"

Shalnark tak menjawab. Tentu bukan hal sulit baginya untuk membuat alat yang dimaksud Feitan, tapi jika Kuroro tahu…Shalnark tak berani membayangkannya.

"Menurutku…kita ikuti saja Si Pengguna Rantai," tiba-tiba Machi berkata.

"Memangnya kau yakin dia ada hubungannya dengan Danchou?" tanya Feitan sinis.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, hanya firasatku saja."

Pembicaraan terhenti saat tiba-tiba para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan merasakan Nen pemimpin mereka.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro setibanya di dalam ruangan.

Semuanya merasa heran melihat penampilan Kuroro dengan rambut yang jatuh menutupi kening. Bila bersama mereka, tidak biasanya Kuroro berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjawab?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"T-tidak, kok! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Shalnark segera menjawab. "Selamat datang, Danchou!"

Kuroro yang biasanya, tidak akan puas dengan jawaban seadanya seperti itu. Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Kuroro melangkah menuju tempatnya dan duduk di sana.

"Kita langsung bicarakan saja strategi untuk misi selanjutnya."

Semua mata tertuju pada pria itu. Ada keanehan lain terlihat di wajah tampannya. Masih dengan penampilan khas a la Danchou—tentu saja selain gaya rambutnya yang berbeda—jelas sekali bahwa wajah Kuroro terlihat berseri-seri.

Dengan sendirinya, para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan masing-masing berjanji dalam hati untuk melaksanakan rencana yang telah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

TBC

NEXT :

Penyelidikan dimulai…apa yang akan dilakukan Gon cs dan gen'ei Ryodan?

.

.

A/N :

Hyaaa… my first-published-multichapter fic! Apakah aku bisa? *garuk-garuk kepala*

R&R please…and you can give me some ideas too, hehe!


	2. Chapter 2 : INVESTIGATION

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, they're belong together^^

SUMMARY :

I love you…no matter what

I want to be with you…always

I will fight for you…, and for us

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Flashback sequel, set after **I Love You Honestly**.

A/N :

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua review dan ide-ide hebat yang telah diberikan oleh para readers pada chapter sebelumnya.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER :

Sejak pengakuan cinta pada malam itu, Kuroro dan Kurapika selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Di mana pun…kapan pun. Tanpa disadari, hubungan rahasia ini menyebabkan perubahan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Gon cs dan Gen'ei Ryodan pun bertanya-tanya, dan berniat untuk melakukan penyelidikan.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : INVESTIGATION**

Kuroro turun dari mobilnya. Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, lalu celana panjang berwarna krem dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau dibiarkan jatuh, serta tak lupa kain putih yang selalu setia menutupi tanda di keningnya dalam penampilan yang natural seperti ini.

Kuroro melangkah menuju sebuah gedung yang tampak ramai. Ada sebuah pameran properti diselenggarakan di sana.

Ia melihat-lihat beberapa stand lalu berhenti pada salah satu di antaranya. Orang-orang yang tengah berada di tempat itu menoleh dan terpukau melihat penampilan Kuroro.

Seorang pegawai wanita tampak sedang membereskan brosur hingga tak melihat kedatangannya. Ia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan mengenakan seragam berwarna ungu muda. Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Kuroro. Wanita itu mengingatkannya pada penampilan Kurapika saat menculiknya dulu.

"Permisi Nona," sapa Kuroro dengan sopan.

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya. Pipinya merona melihat senyum menawan di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Ah…selamat siang Tuan, silakan melihat-lihat," jawabnya sambil memberikan beberapa brosur.

Kuroro melihat-lihat brosur yang diberikan wanita itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan tempat terbaik dengan privasi yang penuh," katanya.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut. Ia segera mohon diri untuk memanggil atasannya. Tak lama, datanglah seorang pria mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu. Sepertinya umur pria itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kuroro. Di ID card-nya tertulis nama Cash J. William.

William membuka sebuah album foto. "Kami mempunyai beberapa unit yang istimewa," katanya.

Kuroro melihat-lihat dengan cepat lalu menentukan pilihannya. Ia menunjuk salah satu foto di album itu.

"Ini. Bawa aku ke sini sekarang, aku ingin melihatnya," ucap Kuroro.

William tertegun melihat pilihan Kuroro. "Ngg…tapi Tuan, harga tempat ini…"

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Harga yang pantas untuk tempat yang pantas bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja Tuan! Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke sana sekarang."

Kuroro dan William pun melangkah ke luar gedung menuju tempat mobil mereka diparkir.

Sementara itu dalam suatu ruangan di gedung sebelah, seseorang berambut cokelat terang sedang mengintai dari balik jendela. Di belakangnya tampak dua orang pria yang salah satunya memegang pedang samurai.

"Kenapa kita harus mengikuti Danchou?" bisik pria itu yang ternyata adalah Nobunaga. Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan tanya aku," kata Shalnark sambil menyesuaikan jarak pandang teropongnya. Ia menolak usul anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya untuk mengintai Kuroro dalam jarak dekat. Menurutnya, tempat yang dipilihnya untuk pengintaian saat ini memiliki jarak yang cukup aman walaupun bukan tanpa resiko. Shalnark dan kedua temannya tetap harus menyembunyikan Nen mereka selama melakukan pengintaian.

"Bukankah menurut rencana awal kita semua mengikuti Si Pengguna Rantai dan menyelidikinya?" Nobunaga berkata lagi.

"Alasannya sudah jelas," kata Feitan yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Emosimu akan menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa dia membunuh Ubogin, lalu Pakunoda! Sekarang, entah apa lagi yang sedang dilakukannya pada Danchou!"

"Sst…!" tiba-tiba Shalnark berbisik untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Ia menoleh pada Feitan. "Kau sudah memasang alat pengintai di mobil Danchou dengan benar 'kan?"

"Kupasang sesuai instruksi," jawab Feitan dengan pasti.

"Sebab mereka mulai bergerak pergi. Mobil Danchou bergerak mengikuti mobil pria berjas abu-abu itu."

Shalnark mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah laptop yang berada di sebelah kiri lalu mengaktifkan webcam laptop itu. Video pun muncul.

"Danchou akan pergi ke mana ya?" Nobunaga bertanya-tanya.

Tampak di video itu, mobil Kuroro menyusuri beberapa jalan raya yang ramai, lalu bergerak menjauhi pusat kota menuju ke dataran yang lebih tinggi. Jalanan yang dilaluinya menjadi lebih sepi. Terdapat beberapa rumah yang berukuran cukup besar terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil pun berbelok dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang. Alhasil alat pengintai yang dipasang Feitan hanya mampu memberikan tampilan gambar sampai ke situ.

Shalnark membuka halaman peta di laptopnya. Ia terkejut melihat posisi di mana Kuroro berada sekarang.

"Apa yang Danchou lakukan di sana?" kali ini Feitan yang bertanya-tanya.

Shalnark menunjuk suatu titik di peta.

"Lihat…di sini ada danau. Berdekatan dengan titik ini," jelasnya.

Ia pun membuka halaman baru di layar dan memasukkan alamat yang dimaksud lalu menyelidikinya di internet. Tampaklah sebuah foto, berupa rumah besar di pinggir danau.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" komentar Nobunaga. "Mungkin Danchou akan membeli tempat itu untuk markas kita!"

Tidak mungkin, batin Feitan.

Sementara itu, Shalnark pun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Apakah tiba-tiba Danchou ingin hidup menetap di kota ini? Shalnark bertanya dalam hati. Tapi tidak mungkin Danchou begitu. Ahh….aku bingung! Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

"Ini properti terbaik kami," William menjelaskan.

Kuroro berjalan di samping pria itu dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Udaranya masih terasa segar.

"Pemandangan di sini sangat indah…ditambah dengan danau yang tak kalah memukau. Mengenai privasi, Anda dapat melihat sendiri tadi…pintu gerbangnya pun berada cukup jauh di depan."

Memang, lokasi tempat itu cukup istimewa. Setelah melewati gerbang, terdapat jalan berbatu halus dengan pepohonan di pinggirnya. Di sebelah kiri, ada danau yang tampak asri dengan pemandangan indah mengelilinginya.

Kuroro menoleh ke arah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Rumah itu berdesain modern dan memiliki banyak dinding kaca.

Ia segera melangkah menuju rumah itu. Dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh William mengikuti langkahnya.

William memijit kode tertentu di salah satu perangkat alat pengaman yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk, lalu pintu pun terbuka otomatis.

"Rumah ini telah dilengkapi dengan sistem pengamanan tingkat tinggi," jelasnya bangga.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa pengamanan seperti itu pun aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri, ucapnya dalam hati.

Saat masuk ke dalam, Kuroro langsung disambut dengan suasana rumah yang nyaman. Ia melangkah di atas jembatan kayu dengan kolam di bawahnya dan beberapa lampu kecil menyala redup di tepi kolam itu.

Ketika sampai di ruangan berikutnya, lampu menyala otomatis.

"Anda tidak perlu bersusah-payah menyalakan lampu saat malam tiba," jelas William lagi. "Karena jika pengaturan lampu otomatis diaktifkan, lampu akan menyala sendiri saat menangkap gerakan kita masuk ke ruangan…lalu mati dengan sendirinya saat kita meninggalkan ruangan."

"Praktis sekali," komentar Kuroro. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa ada piano di sini?" Kuroro bertanya sambil menghampiri piano itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Ah…itu grand piano yang ditinggalkan oleh pemilik lama tempat ini," jawab William.

Kuroro menekan beberapa tuts piano itu lalu memainkan sebaris nada. Benar-benar grand piano yang bagus dan berkelas.

William melihat ketertarikan di wajah Kuroro.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan piano itu sebagai bonus jika Anda jadi membeli tempat ini," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro membalas senyumannya. "Bagaimana dengan kamar tidur utama?"

Mendengar hal itu, William mengajak Kuroro ke lantai atas dan langsung menuju ke kamar tidur utama.

Kamar itu memiliki ukuran yang luas, dengan dinding kaca yang menghadap ke arah danau…membuat sinar matahari dapat masuk dengan bebas.

"Apakah Anda akan tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya William.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan tinggal bersama seseorang," jawabnya.

Ya…seseorang yang sangat cocok dengan semua cahaya di rumah ini, ia berkata dalam hati.

Kuroro mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Ia dapat melihat bayangan Kurapika tertawa ceria dengan bermandikan kemilau sinar matahari.

"Aku akan membeli tempat ini," ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum puas.

William terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia menjabat tangan Kuroro dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Tuan! Aku jamin, pasangan Anda pasti akan sangat menyukai tempat ini. Kalau begitu kita tinggal mengurus berkas-berkas yang diperlukan. Oya, siapa nama Anda Tuan?" tanya William dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah…kurasa itu tidak perlu."

"Tapi…tak mungkin kita dapat mengurus semuanya jika Anda menolak untuk memberitahukan nama Anda."

Kuroro menatap William. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah pria itu. Bercampur dengan rasa kekhawatiran, karena William takut kehilangan pembeli yang sangat menjanjikan hanya karena masalah nama.

"Aku…Kuroro Lucifer," akhirnya Kuroro berkata.

William terperangah. Siapa yang tak tahu nama kriminal itu?

Kuroro membuka kain putih yang ia kenakan, menampakkan tanda di keningnya.

William berdiri mematung. Matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Kuroro berkata bahwa namanya tidak penting untuk diketahui. Kuroro Lucifer berasal dari Kota Bintang Jatuh, di mana penduduknya adalah orang-orang terbuang sehingga tidak akan ada data resmi mengenai mereka di dunia ini.

"Aku akan mentransfer sejumlah uang sesuai dengan harga yang kita sepakati," kata Kuroro lagi dengan nada suara yang monoton.

Walaupun ruangan kamar itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya matahari, namun tak mampu menutup aura gelap yang menyelimuti Kuroro.

William masih tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tuan William, uruslah semuanya. Aku akan sangat kecewa padamu jika aku tidak bisa memiliki tempat ini."

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Baiklah, kita menyebar," kata Machi.

Semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan langsung bergerak pergi ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Mereka berhenti di setiap persimpangan jalan, mencoba merasakan kehadiran Kurapika Si Pengguna Rantai.

"Uhh...di mana ya dia?" tanya Shizuku pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku lalu masuk ke dalam bersama Franklin. Beberapa orang anak kecil menangis keras karena melihat Deme-chan yang dipegang Shizuku di tangan kirinya. Mereka semakin ketakutan melihat penampilan Franklin.

Sementara itu Bonorenof dan Coltopi masuk ke wahana rumah hantu di sebuah taman bermain. Mereka menyamar menjadi salah satu boneka di sana sambil memperhatikan pengunjung yang datang. Tentu saja Bonorenof menjadi mumi. Sedangkan Coltopi, dengan hanya kedipan mata dan penampilan yang biasanya pun para pengunjung wahana itu sudah cukup ketakutan dibuatnya.

Phinx berlari menyusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan raya dengan pakaian dan sepatu olahraga yang dikenakannya. Bahkan ia pun sempat akan memasuki sebuah pusat kebugaran, namun tidak jadi karena ia sadar bahwa Kurapika bukan tipe gadis yang senang berada di tempat seperti itu.

Di taman, Shalnark duduk sambil membuka laptopnya. Ia memasuki data sistem keamanan kota sehingga dapat melihat berbagai tampilan dari video-video keamanan yang tersebar di seluruh kota. Ia pun dapat melihat pergerakan beberapa orang anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya melalui tampilan video itu.

Bagaimana dengan Nobunaga? Dia berlari tak terkendali di jalanan, memasuki setiap gedung sambil memusatkan energi mencoba merasakan kehadiran Kurapika.

Tak jauh dari sana, Machi melompati atap-atap bangunan dengan lincah sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di bawahnya.

Aku harus menemukan Gadis Pengguna Rantai itu, batinnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Danchou dan menghancurkan Gen'ei Ryodan!

Lalu kelompok terakhir – Feitan dan Hisoka – mereka memasuki tempat manapun yang diinginkan sambil memuaskan nafsu membunuhnya. Sudah beberapa kali Hisoka melemparkan kartu-kartu miliknya hingga membuat beberapa orang terbunuh.

Pencarian ini menyenangkan juga, kata Hisoka dalam hati dengan senyuman khasnya yang mengerikan.

.

.

Kurapika asyik membaca buku sejarah yang baru saja dibelinya. Saking asyiknya, Kurapika sampai tak sadar ada tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Gon menengadah melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Sudah jam tiga," gumamnya.

"Oh iya, waktunya makan kue!" kata Killua sambil membalikkan badannya hendak menuju dapur. "Muffin cokelat, aku dataaang..."

Leorio segera menarik tangan Killua dan menatapnya tajam. "Hei! Bukankah kau yang mengusulkan untuk melakukan penyelidikan ini?" bisik Leorio dengan kesal. "Sekarang sudah jam tiga, dan kita belum melakukan apa-apa!"

Killua menghela napas dan memandang Kurapika. Baru saja ia akan bicara saat tiba-tiba ponsel Kurapika berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk. Entah kalimat apa yang tampil di layar ponselnya, tapi isi pesan itu menimbulkan warna kemerahan di pipi Kurapika.

Kurapika mendongak. Ia tampak bingung saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?" tanya Kurapika dengan sedikit rasa gugup terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Killua memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sejak tadi," jawabnya santai. "Sudah waktunya makan kue, Kurapika."

"Ngg…sepertinya aku tidak bisa…"

"Oh…kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Kurapika nampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Killua. Mengapa Killua dapat menerka bahwa Kurapika akan pergi? Dan tidak biasanya dia ditanyai seperti itu.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Kurapika pendek sambil menghindari tatapan teman-temannya. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Kurapika berjalan melewati mereka bertiga menuju ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

"Kurapika sudah pergi," kata Gon saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen mereka dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Saat ini ia dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di kamar Leorio.

Leorio meneguk kopinya. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Killua bersandar di tepi tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata. "Kita tunggu…sebentar lagi," ucap Killua.

Suasana menjadi hening. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Killua membuka matanya lagi dan segera berdiri.

"Sekarang."

.

.

Machi menghentikan langkahnya.

Perasaan ini…apa ya? Aku tahu…perasaan ini, ucapnya dalam hati sambil berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menangkap penampakan Kurapika dari sudut matanya. Machi segera masuk ke dalam gang kecil dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Si Pengguna Rantai," desisnya pelan. Namun ia terlihat agak terkejut dengan penampilan Kurapika saat itu.

Nampak Kurapika sedang berjalan sendirian. Ia tampak manis dengan jaket hitam dan tube dress berwarna merah yang dikenakan di balik jaketnya.

Kurapika menghentikan sebuah taksi lalu pergi dengan menggunakan taksi itu. Ia menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Duh…apakah aku pantas mengenakan baju ini?, ucapnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya Kuroro akan mengajakku pergi ke mana? Untuk apa dia memintaku berpenampilan begini?

Sementara itu, supir taksi meliriknya dari kaca spion.

"Wah, Nona cantik sekali," komentarnya. "Mau pergi kencan ya?"

Aduhh…jangan mengucapkan hal yang memalukan seperti itu!, gerutu Kurapika dalam hati.

.

.

"Ke arah sini!" ucap Gon sambil berbelok. Di belakangnya, Killua dan Leorio berlari mengikuti. Gon membaui udara sekitarnya. "Duh, cepat sekali hilangnya!"

"Mungkin dia pergi menggunakan taksi," tebak Leorio.

Sementara itu Killua tidak berkata apa-apa. Saat berbelok untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tiba-tiba Killua jatuh karena badannya menabrak seseorang.

"Hei!" seru Killua marah. Namun matanya membelalak saat ia melihat Nobunaga ada di depannya. "Kau! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mana gadis itu?" seru Nobunaga sambil mengeluarkan pedang samurainya.

"Apa?"

"Si Pengguna Rantai…apa yang dia lakukan pada Danchou?"

Gon, Killua dan Leorio saling memandang tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gon.

"Jangan pura-pura! Silakan saja kalau kau ingin melindunginya setengah mati, tapi aku dan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya pasti akan menemukan dia dan membunuhnya!"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Machi, yang berisi tentang lokasi Kurapika saat ini. Nobunaga pun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya lalu berlari pergi.

Gon menoleh pada Killua. "Killua…" Gon menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan cemas.

"Kurapika sedang diburu," Killua menyimpulkan.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai!" ucap Leorio sambil menarik kedua teman kecilnya. "Kita harus menemukan Kurapika lebih dulu daripada mereka!"

Mereka bertiga pun terus berlari. Sesekali Leorio mencoba menghubungi Kurapika, namun ponselnya lagi-lagi tidak aktif.

.

.

Di sebuah villa di pinggir kota…

"Selamat datang," sapa Kuroro saat melihat kekasihnya.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan rasa tak nyaman terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Baju itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Kuroro membuka jaket hitam yang dikenakan Kurapika lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia membelai rambut Kurapika dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Kurapika menyentuh dada Kuroro dan mendorongnya pelan. Kuroro menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro terdiam. Terbayang di benaknya saat ia meramal tadi malam dengan kekuatan yang dulu ia curi dari Neon Nostrad. Sebait puisi muncul di atas kertas…dengan kata-kata yang seirama.

Akan segera tiba saatnya mereka mengetahui semua, pikir Kuroro setelah membaca ramalan itu.

Kuroro tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kurapika berkali-kali dengan lembut.

"Kuroro—"kata Kurapika di antara ciuman kekasihnya.

Kuroro meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kurapika. "Jangan berkata apa-apa. Saat ini…hanya kau dan aku."

.

.

Tiba-tiba Hisoka berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Feitan sambil menoleh pada Hisoka.

Hisoka menjilat bibirnya lalu berlari dengan cepat. Hmm…anak-anak itu…, ucapnya dalam hati dengan senang.

Tak lama, mereka sudah mulai mendekati tempat di mana Kurapika dan Kuroro berada. Anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya sudah berada di situ.

"Lama sekali," ucap Machi dengan dingin.

Hisoka terkekeh. "Ah…aku hanya menikmati pencarian ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang lainnya," katanya sambil melirik Feitan yang hanya diam di sebelahnya.

Shalnark memperhatikan layar laptopnya. "Tempat yang kita tuju sudah dekat," jelasnya.

Machi memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku merasa…dia bertemu Danchou di sana."

Aku mulai tak menyukai firasat aneh yang sedang kurasakan saat ini, batinnya dalam hati.

Anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya memandang Machi dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas," kata Phinx.

Mereka semua baru saja akan bergerak saat tiba-tiba tiga sosok muncul dari balik pepohonan…yaitu Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Mereka berdiri di depan para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dalam posisi siaga. Gon memegang alat pancingnya, Killua mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan ledakan elektron yang mulai muncul dalam tubuhnya, lalu Leorio menyiapkan pisau lipat sambil tetap memegang erat tas kopernya.

"Kami tak akan membiarkan kalian melukai Kurapika," Gon berkata sambil menatap tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Nobunaga langsung emosi mendengarnya, "Hei! Justru Gadis Pengguna Rantai itu yang sudah melakukan hal buruk pada Danchou!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" bantah Leorio sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Nobunaga.

Nobunaga mengeluarkan pedang samurainya bersiap akan menyerang Leorio, namun dengan sigap Leorio segera mengangkat kopernya dan memukul wajah Nobunaga dengan itu.

"Aduhh…hidungku!" Nobunaga meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang besar.

Killua maju selangkah dan menunjuk Nobunaga, "Kau tampaknya sedang tidak konsentrasi ya? Begitu mudahnya wajahmu yang jelek itu dipukul Leorio."

Nobunaga semakin berang. Ia mengalihkan targetnya pada bocah berambut putih itu. Dengan cepat Killua bergeser menghindari serangan Nobunaga, lalu memegang badan pria itu sambil mengalirkan listrik ke dalamnya.

Anggota Ryodan lain segera bergerak. Pertempuran tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Feitan menarik Nobunaga untuk mundur lalu memukul Killua.

Melihat temannya diserang, Gon berseru dengan lantang lalu ikut berkelahi untuk membela teman-temannya. Machi mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan benang Nen.

Gon melompat menghindar. Ia bergabung bersama Killua dan Leorio yang berada di belakang. Lengan bajunya sobek dan kulitnya sedikit berdarah karena terkena benang Nen Machi.

Hisoka memegang beberapa buah kartu lalu melemparkan kartu-kartu itu ke arah mereka bertiga. Gon mencoba menangkapnya dengan alat pancing, namun ia hanya bisa menangkap dua di antaranya, sedangkan sisanya sukses melukai Leorio. Killua bertambah marah. Ia mengeluarkan energi yang sangat besar, membuat para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan terkejut akan ledakan yang dibuatnya.

"Menarik," gumam Hisoka senang. Ia bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Berhenti!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Semua mata menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dari balik asap, muncul seorang gadis pirang bergaun merah sewarna dengan matanya saat ini. Tangan kirinya terulur dan suara rantai mulai terdengar.

"Kurapika!" seru Gon, Killua dan Leorio bersamaan.

"Jangan sakiti teman-temanku," Kurapika berkata.

Anggota Gen'ei Ryodan terkejut. Mereka tambah terkejut lagi saat melihat Kuroro berdiri di samping Kurapika.

"Danchou!" seru Nobunaga.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap tajam tanpa ekspresi.

Ramalan itu…sekarang…, ucap Kuroro dalam hati.

Machi merasakan dadanya sesak oleh firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali dengan lebih kuat. Machi berusaha menahannya dan memandang Kurapika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Danchou!" serunya.

Kurapika terdiam. Matanya berangsur-angsur berubah kembali menjadi biru.

Jadi ini…masalahnya…, batin Kurapika. Rantainya lenyap, lalu ia menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh pada Kuroro.

Melihat kewaspadaan Kurapika berkurang, Feitan mengeluarkan senjatanya dan segera berlari menghampiri Kurapika untuk menyerangnya.

Refleks, Kuroro merangkul Kurapika. Mereka menghilang lalu muncul kembali beberapa detik kemudian di tempat yang berlawanan. Tangan kanan Kuroro masih berada di pundak Kurapika, sedangkan tangan kiri memegang buku Skill Hunter miliknya.

Semua nampak heran melihat hal itu, tak terkecuali Gon, Killua dan Leorio.

"D-Danchou?" kata Feitan kaget.

"Hentikan semua ini," Kuroro berkata tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Kurapika.

"Tapi gadis itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu!" sanggah Phinx.

Kuroro menatap mata biru Kurapika yang berkaca-kaca. Ia memperhatikan semburat warna kemerahan mulai muncul kembali di situ. Ada rasa takut terlihat di dalamnya.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberi isyarat agar Kuroro tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau lindungi gadis itu, Danchou?" tanya Hisoka tiba-tiba. Senyuman mengerikan kini tampak semakin jelas di wajahnya.

Kuroro mengusap perlahan pundak terbuka Kurapika yang tengah dirangkulnya dan tersenyum seolah berusaha menenangkan hati gadis itu. Kuroro menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Hisoka.

"Karena gadis ini…adalah kekasihku," jawab Kuroro dengan pasti.

Rasa sesak yang dirasakan Machi tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

TBC

NEXT :

Saatnya cinta untuk diperjuangkan…

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya Chapter 2 berhasil diselesaikan, yeayyy…!^0^

Untuk scene terakhir, aku mendapatkan ide dari music instrument…**Mishil Crystal Glass (Yurijan) – OST The Great Queen Seondeok**

Cocok jadi music theme scene ini^^

R & R please…and you can still give me some ideas, hehe!


	3. Chapter 3 : THE SACRIFICE

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, they're belong together^^

SUMMARY :

I love you…no matter what

I want to be with you…always

I will fight for you…, and for us

Now it's the time to fight for our love

WARNING :

OOC. FemKura. Flashback sequel, set after **I Love You Honestly**.

A/N :

Akhirnya, sampai juga di Chapter 3^^V

Saatnya untuk **The Meadow (OST The Twilight Saga : New Moon) by Alexandre Desplat **yang jadi music theme-nya. Sebenarnya sewaktu mendengarkan musik itu, yang terbayang adalah scene di Chapter 3 ini, maka lahirlah fic Just Because of You...hehe!

Tentu saja, ucapan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers yang bersedia untuk konsisten memberikan review dan berbagai ide.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER :

Gon cs dan Gen'ei Ryodan melakukan segala cara dalam penyelidikan mereka untuk mengetahui rahasia antara Kurapika dan Kuroro. Hingga saatnya mereka semua bertemu di suatu tempat yang sama.

"Gadis ini...adalah kekasihku," jawab Kuroro dengan pasti.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 : THE**** SACRIFICE**

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroro. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang membelalak, mereka tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Bahkan Machi, salah satu anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang terkenal paling dingin pun, menampakkan rasa terkejut di sorot matanya.

Jadi ini...jawabannya, batinnya dalam hati.

Kurapika memperhatikan reaksi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia menghela napas, lalu berbalik perlahan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroro.

"Bodoh," bisik Kurapika sambil tersenyum getir. Mata merahnya berkaca-kaca, memandang jauh ke langit yang mulai gelap.

Mendengar itu, Kuroro pun tersenyum dan memeluk Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya.

Leorio berusaha berdiri sambil menahan luka di lengan kirinya dengan sapu tangan.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Leorio. Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Kuroro memandang pria berkacamata bulat itu.

"Temanmu, Kurapika Kuruta...adalah kekasihku," Kuroro mengulang ucapannya.

"Katakan itu tidak benar, Kurapika!"

Kurapika mencengkeram jas biru yang dikenakan Kuroro dengan tangan gemetar. Ia belum siap untuk menghadapi teman-temannya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar telah membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu Danchou," kata Feitan, sementara yang lainnya masih belum mampu untuk bicara.

"Tidak! Pasti bukan itu yang terjadi! Pasti pimpinan kalian yang memaksa Kurapika untuk bertindak begini!"

"Kurapika!" tiba-tiba Killua memanggil.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap mata hitam Kuroro. Kuroro mengangguk pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Kurapika berbalik dengan mata dipejamkan. Gaun merahnya berdesir terkena semilir angin malam.

"Aku..." Kurapika mulai bicara dengan suara tercekat. Ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan warna merah menyala yang terpancar di sana. "Aku memang kekasihnya, dan tidak ada pemaksaan dalam hal ini. Maaf aku telah merahasiakannya dari kalian semua."

Gon, Killua dan Leorio tambah terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka menatap mata merah Kurapika. Ia tampak begitu indah saat itu.

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba Gon berkata. Ia melangkah mendekati Kurapika.

Gon menunjuk Kuroro yang bediri di samping gadis itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang telah membantai seluruh suku Kuruta, hingga kau harus kehilangan segalanya dan hidup sendiri sejak saat itu! Bagaimana dengan dendam yang selalu menjadi tujuan hidupmu?"

Aku tahu itu Gon, ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Aku tahu bagaimana kejamnya Gen'ei Ryodan dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku. Kadang aku merasa diriku kotor dan hina...karena telah menjadi milik seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Tapi...ah...aku...

Kurapika menatap Gon sedih dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

Tiba-tiba Hisoka melemparkan sebuah kartu ke arah Kurapika. Kuroro segera bergerak menangkap kartu itu dengan sigap dan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Kurapika terkejut akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Danchou, kau telah melindungi orang yang telah membunuh Ubogin dan Pakunoda!" seru Nobunaga.

Kuroro menoleh pada Kurapika yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Menyingkirlah," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak!" jawab Kurapika segera.

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian, katanya dalam hati sambil menatap punggung kekasihnya.

Kuroro baru saja akan bicara lagi saat tiba-tiba semua anak buahnya bersiap dalam posisi siaga. Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya kembali. Ia menatap Gen'ei Ryodan satu per satu.

Berhentilah...aku tak mau membunuh lagi, batinnya. Gen'ei Ryodan bagi kekasihku adalah segalanya.

"Pergilah bersama teman-temanmu," Kuroro berkata lagi tanpa menoleh. Matanya sibuk mengawasi gerakan anak buahnya. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka mengincar Kurapika.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Kuroro menghela napas. Ya, tentu saja ia menyadari betapa keras kepalanya gadis itu. Suara rantai Kurapika semakin mendorongnya untuk berpikir dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba Phinx bergerak menghampiri. Namun Killua segera mencegahnya dengan membuat petir yang sangat besar. Gon menendang beberapa pohon dengan kekuatan penuh hingga membuat pohon-pohon itu tumbang. Gen'ei Ryodan segera melompat mundur.

Kuroro memanfaatkan situasi ini. Ia meraih pinggang Kurapika lalu memeluknya. Kurapika terkejut akan sikap Kuroro yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Rantainya pun menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu...Kurapika," bisik Kuroro sambil mencium pipi kekasihnya.

Kurapika menyadari ada yang aneh dari ucapan Kuroro. Ia baru saja akan melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu saat Kuroro menusukkan jarum ke tengkuknya. Kurapika terhenyak, matanya membelalak.

Tubuh mungil Kurapika mulai melorot dalam pelukan Kuroro. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Kuroro segera menahannya, lalu menggendong Kurapika dan menghampiri Leorio.

Leorio menatapnya bingung, sementara Gon dan Killua terus berusaha menghalau Gen'ei Ryodan.

Kuroro menyerahkan Kurapika pada Leorio. Leorio meringis menahan sakit karena luka di lengannya, lalu ia menggendong Kurapika dengan erat.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kalian bawalah dia pergi dari sini," kata Kuroro.

Gon dan Killua langsung menoleh. Mereka keheranan mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Aku mohon."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan untuk memohon pada orang lain. Biasanya korbannyalah yang memohon padanya, agar segera dibunuh sehingga terbebas dari rasa sakit yang diderita karena perlakuan Kuroro dan anak buahnya. Saat ini, keselamatan Kurapika menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Kuroro memasang sepasang gelang besi di kedua pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Gelang itu dihubungkan oleh rantai besi pendek yang terbuat dari Nen dan tak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata.

"Gelang ini akan mencegahnya menggunakan Nen," jelas Kuroro.

Ia menatap Kurapika penuh arti. Leorio melihat sorot mata hitam pria itu begitu berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Gon dan Killua terlempar ke belakang, tak jauh dari tempat di mana Kuroro, Kurapika dan Leorio berada. Kuroro tersadar. Kedua bocah itu sudah kewalahan menghadapi para anak buahnya.

Kuroro segera melepaskan jasnya dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika dengan itu, lalu melompat ke hadapan Gen'ei Ryodan. Ia memusatkan energinya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah mereka.

Para anak buahnya pun terlempar ke belakang. Mereka meringis kesakitan karena membentur tebing.

Melihat hal ini, Gon dan Killua pun segera bangkit. Bersama Leorio dan Kurapika dalam gendongannya, mereka berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan dan Si Pengguna Rantai," kata Hisoka sambil terkekeh. "Menarik sekali."

Machi melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Kuroro.

"Mencintai gadis itu sama saja dengan bersujud di kaki korban kita," ucapnya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mempermalukan Gen'ei Ryodan, Danchou," kata Feitan.

Kuroro memandang para anak buahnya. Gen'ei Ryodan, kelompok yang ia bangun sendiri sejak saat masih berada di Kota Bintang Jatuh. Kuroro menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk Gen'ei Ryodan, hingga seorang Gadis Kuruta memikat hatinya. Situasi ini begitu sulit bagi Kuroro. Ia sangat mencintai Kurapika, namun Gen'ei Ryodan pun adalah hidupnya.

"Danchou membuat kami kecewa," kata Franklin dengan wajah sedih. Ia berseru dengan lantang lalu menembakkan banyak peluru dari jari-jarinya ke arah Kuroro.

.

.

Killua menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang berada dalam gendongan Leorio sambil terus berlari. Gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kurapika, kenapa begini?, tanyanya dalam hati. Bodoh! Kau gadis yang kuat, tapi tak kusangka kau akan dapat ditaklukkan oleh seorang Kuroro Lucifer yang seharusnya kau bunuh!

Di depannya, Gon pun berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ia tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terbayang dalam benaknya, sikap Kurapika yang mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini, dan bagaimana Kurapika terlihat lebih menikmati hidup.

Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi alasan dari semua itu, Kurapika? Kenapa harus kriminal itu?, pikirnya.

Saat terdengar suara tembakan berkali-kali, Leorio berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia tampak bimbang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Killua.

Leorio pun kembali berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

Entah keadaan seperti apa yang dihadapi pria itu di sana, ucap Leorio dalam hati. Ia terus teringat akan sorot mata Kuroro yang berbeda saat menatap Kurapika. Mata itu…terlihat begitu penuh dengan perasaan, bukan sorot mata yang dingin tanpa belas kasihan.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Tak mungkin aku jadi memihaknya. Dia adalah kriminal yang paling kejam dan paling ditakuti. Bukan hal yang bagus bagi Kurapika untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroro Lucifer!

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni. Rumah itu cukup besar dan kokoh. Keadaannya pun masih terawat, mungkin belum begitu lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Aduh!" Leorio meringis kesakitan. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan Kurapika, namun Leorio segera berlutut dan menahan tubuh gadis itu.

Gon berlari menghampirinya. Ia memeriksa luka Leorio.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat di sini saja," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Killua. "Kurasa Leorio sudah tak kuat lagi. Kita harus merawat lukanya."

"Baiklah," jawab Killua. Ia membuka paksa pintu depan rumah itu lalu memeriksa keadaan di dalam. Setelah yakin aman, Gon dan Leorio pun masuk ke dalam sambil membawa Kurapika.

Perlahan Leorio menidurkan tubuh Kurapika di atas tempat tidur di salah satu kamar itu. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali tubuh gadis itu dengan jas biru yang diberikan Kuroro.

"Ayo Leorio, ajari aku cara merawat lukamu," Gon berkata.

Setelah Gon dan Leorio keluar kamar, Killua mengunci pintu kamar dari luar. Tampak rasa sedih terpancar dari matanya.

Maafkan kami…Kurapika, ucap Killua dalam hati sambil menyimpan kunci pintu kamar itu di saku celananya.

.

.

Kuroro memegang sebuah pisau Benz beracun di tangan kanannya. Tampak kemeja putih pria itu sudah robek, memperlihatkan tattoo laba-laba di lengan kanan dan otot tubuhnya yang terlatih dengan baik.

Hanya dengan pisau itu, Kuroro dapat memotong pedang samurai Nobunaga.

"Aku tak ingin melukai kalian," ucap Kuroro sambil menghindar dari serangan Phinx. Ia memukul tangan pria itu dan menendang punggungnya hingga jatuh terjerembab.

Feitan berlari menghampiri sambil membawa pedang. Kuroro hanya menghindar tanpa menggunakan pisaunya, hingga sabetan pedang Feitan menggores dadanya. Kuroro mengeluarkan Fun Fun Cloth, membuat pandangan Feitan terhalang oleh kain lebar itu. Ia menjadi lengah. Kuroro pun berhasil memukul Feitan hingga pedang yang dipegang pria bermasker itu terlepas dari pegangannya.

Kuroro segera mengambil pedang itu, menggantikan pisau Benz miliknya.

Machi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Kuroro, bersiap mengeluarkan benang Nen andalannya.

Sekilas terbayang dalam benak gadis itu, delapan tahun yang lalu di Kota Bintang Jatuh. Saat itu, bersama penduduk lainnya, sejak kecil ia harus berusaha sendiri agar tetap hidup. Mencari makanan yang tersisa dan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan adalah hal biasa di sana. Tak ada seorang pun yang menghiraukannya. Hingga pada suatu hari, setelah melihat kemampuan Machi, Kuroro menghampiri dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan Gen'ei Ryodan. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang menganggapnya ada. Kuroro adalah orang pertama yang peduli akan keberadaannya. Sejak saat itu Machi bersumpah akan mengabdikan hidupnya pada Kuroro Lucifer.

Padahal Danchou dapat mengalahkan Feitan dan Nobunaga dengan menggunakan pisau itu, ucap Machi dalam hati. Tapi dia tak menggunakannya. Kenapa?

Machi segera menyadari sesuatu. Untuk memastikannya, ia mengarahkan benang Nen pada Kuroro. Namun Kuroro hanya melompat menghindar dengan sigap. Tubuhnya sedikit terluka kerena tergores benang itu.

Danchou, kenapa kau diam saja!, Machi berteriak dalam hati. Bergeraklah! Bunuhlah kami! Kau yang dapat membunuh beberapa orang dalam waktu sekejap saja…sekarang hanya menghindar dan melawan seperlunya. Si Pengguna Rantai benar-benar telah mengubahmu!

.

.

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan. Tampak cahaya bulan yang lemah menyusup dari celah gorden kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku…di mana ini?, pikirnya bingung.

Kurapika baru saja akan menggerakkan tangannya saat tiba-tiba ia menyadari tangannya sulit untuk digerakkan. Kurapika terkejut melihat sepasang gelang besi terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Menjauhkan kedua tangannya pun ia kesulitan.

Gelang ini…seperti borgol, namun dengan rantai yang tidak terlihat.

Kurapika mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat rantai itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa kekuatannya tidak bisa muncul.

Ah! Aku kenapa? Gelang apa ini!

"Gon…! Killua! Leorio!" seru Kurapika.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kurapika bangkit lalu duduk bersandar di tempat tidur. Jas biru Kuroro jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ia menyentuh jas itu dan berusaha mengingat semuanya. Pertempuran dengan Gen'ei Ryodan…saat Kuroro tiba-tiba memeluknya, lalu ia merasakan rasa sakit di tengkuknya.

Kurapika segera tersadar. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hei! Buka! Cepat buka pintunya!" Kurapika berseru sambil menggerak-gerakkan gagang pintu kamar itu.

"Tenanglah Kurapika," terdengar suara Leorio dari luar pintu.

"Leorio! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa…"

"Leorio! Apakah Kuroro yang menyuruhmu?"

"Ya…dia juga yang memakaikan gelang besi itu di tanganmu."

Kurapika terkejut.

Kuroro…kenapa?, tanyanya dalam hati. Kukira kita akan berjuang bersama menghadapi segalanya.

"Keadaan sangat berbahaya, Kurapika," kali ini terdengar suara Gon. "Bertahanlah di situ."

"Tidak! Keluarkan aku!"

"Kurapika!" Killua ikut bicara. "Lupakanlah pria itu. Kau seorang Hunter, dia seorang kriminal berkelas yang paling diburu oleh semua orang! Dia juga yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu! Sadarlah, Kurapika!"

.

.

Hisoka menjilat bibirnya. Ia tersenyum senang. Sebuah senyum yang mengerikan.

Saat Kuroro sedang sibuk dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya, Hisoka mengeluarkan beberapa kartunya.

Sementara itu Shalnark mengarahkan kepalan tangannya untuk meninju Kuroro, namun dengan mudah Kuroro menangkisnya. Ia menatap mata pemuda itu dengan tajam. Kengerian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Shalnark.

"Aku mencintainya…apa yang salah dengan itu? Katakan. Aku adalah Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Tapi seberapa pun dekatnya aku dengan kematian…seberapa pun banyaknya nyawa yang aku lenyapkan…aku tetap seorang manusia."

Shalnark terdiam mendengarnya. Kuroro memukulnya hingga ia jatuh terlentang ke tanah. Namun Kuroro terlambat menyadari saat Hisoka melemparkan kartu ke arahnya. Sebuah kartu menancap di bahu Kuroro. Kuroro mencabut kartu itu sambil menatap Hisoka. Darah mengalir dari dalam lukanya.

Aku tak akan mati…Kurapika, ucap Kuroro dalam hati sambil menegakkan kepalanya. Aku akan tetap hidup untuk melindungimu…

.

.

Kurapika terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar di balik pintu. Kepalanya menunduk lemah.

"Buka…pintunya," ucap Kurapika untuk yang kesekian kali. Matanya menyala merah…air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Di luar, ketiga sahabatnya menahan diri untuk tidak membukakan pintu bagi Kurapika, karena Kurapika pasti akan menghampiri Kuroro dan keadaan akan semakin berbahaya jika itu terjadi.

"Saat ini Kuroro sedang bertempur melawan anak buahnya sendiri," Gon berbisik pada Killua dan Leorio yang berada di sampingnya. "Jika ia menang, bukan berarti bahaya akan berhenti mengintai Kurapika karena hubungannya dengan pria itu. Jika dia mati, Gen'ei Ryodan akan memburu Kurapika."

Leorio tersentak mendengar ucapan Gon. Diam-diam ia berdoa dalam hati agar Kuroro selamat.

Hanya pria itu yang dapat melindungi Kurapika, Leorio berkata dalam hati. Kuroro Lucifer…hiduplah, atau Kurapika akan menjadi buruan anak buahmu seumur hidupnya.

Killua menghela napas.

"Kurapika…menyerahlah," ucapnya.

Tidak…tidak…tidak!, jerit Kurapika dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika sadar akan sesuatu. Bagi Kuroro, Gen'ei Ryodan adalah segalanya. Kuroro pasti tidak akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan anak buahnya sendiri. Mungkin Kuroro pun tanpa ragu akan mengorbankan hidupnya, untuk kepuasan Gen'ei Ryodan…dan untuk keselamatan Kurapika.

Kurapika menjadi panik. Ia segera berdiri. Kurapika mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Matanya tertuju pada jendela yang terkunci. Kurapika menghampiri jendela itu.

Tidak…aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, batinnya.

Kurapika berusaha membuka jendela itu dengan gerakan tangannya yang terbatas. Tapi jendela tidak terbuka sedikit pun. Tak habis akal, Kurapika menendang jendela itu dengan kakinya beberapa kali hingga kacanya mulai retak.

Di luar kamar, Gon, Killua dan Leorio menyadari ada suara aneh berasal dari dalam kamar.

"Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gon khawatir.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Ia mengambil sebuah vas bunga lalu melemparkannya ke arah kaca jendela yang retak. Kaca pun pecah, namun belum memberikan cukup ruang bagi Kurapika untuk bisa melewatinya. Kurapika mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian menendang kaca jendela itu sekali lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kurapika meloloskan diri. Ia begitu terburu-buru hingga tanpa sengaja keningnya tergores kaca, membuat darah mengalir di wajah gadis itu.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Kurapika berlari menjauhi rumah itu. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya membuka pintu kamar Kurapika. Mengetahui gadis itu kabur, mereka segera keluar rumah dan mencarinya.

"Kurapika….!" Leorio berseru.

Gon naik ke atas pohon dan melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. "Kurapika, kau di mana?"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Kurapika! Kembalilah!" seru Killua.

Mereka memanggil-manggil Kurapika sambil terus mencari. Sayang sekali saat ini Kurapika tidak dapat mengeluarkan Nen, sehingga para sahabatnya kesulitan mendeteksi keberadaan gadis itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, dari balik semak-semak yang rimbun, Kurapika bertekuk lutut di tanah. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Kurapika menatap gelang besi yang terpasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata…dan memusatkan energinya.

Aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari gelang ini, ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, gelang itu mulai retak hingga akhirnya terbelah.

Gon berhenti melangkah. Ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Kurapika.

"Kurapika! Dia ada di sini!" ucapnya.

Killua terkejut, "Kau benar, aku pun dapat merasakannya! Berarti dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari gelang itu!"

"Pasti dia segera kembali ke sana," kata Leorio khawatir.

Gon dan Killua pun berlari pergi. Leorio mengikuti di belakang mereka sambil memegangi lukanya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti berlari. Tampak tak jauh dari sana, Kurapika berdiri. Tangannya terulur…dan suara rantai terdengar bagai musik kematian.

"Kurapika, kau terluka!" Gon berkata saat melihat darah yang mengalir di wajah Kurapika.

"Jangan…mencegahku," ucap Kurapika pelan dengan mata merahnya. "Ini adalah pilihanku dengannya. Jangan menghalangiku."

Kurapika berbalik, lalu segera berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke tempat di mana Kuroro dan para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya berada.

.

.

Suasana sangat hening. Kurapika berhenti berlari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil mengawasi sekeliling. Ia pun dapat merasakan kehadiran Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Mereka sedang mengikutinya.

Kurapika pun sampai di tempat pertempuran itu. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Tampak para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan tergeletak tak bergerak. Suara erangan sayup-sayup terdengar. Bau darah terbawa angin malam yang bertiup pelan.

Kurapika menahan napas. Dengan takut-takut ia memeriksa sekitar tempat itu. Tapi tak ada Kuroro di sana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pergelangan kakinya. Kurapika terlonjak kaget dan melihat ke bawah. Tampak Machi sedang menatapnya. Kurapika melihat ke sosok yang lainnya. Mereka masih hidup. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan itu terluka parah, namun mereka masih hidup. Tapi tetap tak ada Kuroro.

Machi membuka mulutnya, seolah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kuroro…di mana dia?" tanya Kurapika pelan dengan suara tercekat.

Machi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kurapika.

Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang. Kepanikan kembali menguasai diri gadis itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok muncul dari balik kegelapan di belakang Kurapika. Kurapika segera berbalik. Ia mengenali sosok itu…sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kuroro!" panggil Kurapika senang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Gon, Killua dan Leorio tiba di tempat itu. Mereka terpana memperhatikan adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Kuroro hanya melangkah menghampiri Kurapika tanpa menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu.

Saat sinar bulan menyinari sosok Kuroro…Kurapika terkejut. Kuroro sudah bertelanjang dada, dengan banyak luka dan darah menghiasi tubuh tegapnya.

Sesampainya di hadapan Kurapika, Kuroro mengangkat tangannya perlahan lalu menyentuh wajah gadis itu.

"Ku..ra…pika…," ucap Kuroro terbata. Mata hitamnya berkaca-kaca menatap Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Killua bergerak cepat menangkap tubuh pria itu, lalu membaringkannya di atas rumput.

"Kuroro…" Kurapika berkata sambil bertekuk lutut di samping kekasihnya. Ia membelai wajah pria itu. "Kuroro, bangunlah…"

Leorio memeriksa kondisi tubuh Kuroro. Terdapat beberapa luka akibat senjata tajam, termasuk luka yang disebabkan oleh Hisoka. Lalu memar-memar terdapat hampir di seluruh tubuh pria itu. Leorio yakin, pasti Kuroro pun mengalami luka dalam.

Kurapika segera bertindak. Ia mengeluarkan Holy Chain miliknya. Rantai itu tampak seperti menari mengitari tubuh Kuroro yang terluka. Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengerahkan kekuatannya.

Perlahan memar-memar di tubuh Kuroro menghilang. Luka-luka akibat senjata tajam pun menutup dengan sendirinya. Namun Kuroro masih belum membuka matanya.

Keringat dingin Kurapika bercucuran. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kurapika, hentikan!" ucap Gon. "Kau sudah tak kuat lagi. Nanti kau bisa mati!"

Kurapika tak menggubris perkataan Gon. Memang, tubuhnya tengah berada dalam kondisi yang cukup lemah. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, Kurapika baru saja mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri dari gelang besi yang dipasang Kuroro. Lalu sekarang, perlu banyak energi untuk memulihkan kondisi Kuroro yang terluka.

"Kurapika!" ucap Killua khawatir melihat kondisi Kurapika yang mengkhawatirkan.

Tidak…sebentar lagi…, ucap Kurapika dalam hati sambil terus mengerahkan kekuatannya.

Machi memperhatikan semua itu.

Gadis Pengguna Rantai…kau memang benar-benar bodoh, pikirnya. Kau bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada Danchou kami.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroro mulai membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kurapika, dengan wajah yang pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya, dan mata yang terpejam…berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya. Kuroro terkejut melihat hal itu.

Ketika luka dalam Kuroro sudah sembuh dengan sempurna, Kurapika langsung tak sadarkan diri. Kuroro segera bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Dia memaksakan diri untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukamu," kata Leorio.

Kuroro menyentuh leher Kurapika dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Ia menghela napas lega saat mengetahui bahwa denyut nadi Kurapika masih ada, walaupun cukup lemah.

Kuroro berdiri sambil menggendong Kurapika. Ia menempelkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya. Kuroro menunduk, kemudian dengan perlahan mencium bibir gadis itu.

Machi terdiam melihatnya. Darah mengalir di wajah pucat Kurapika, keringat dingin membasahi dahi, dan gaun merah yang kini tampak kotor…namun Kurapika terlihat sangat cantik. Sinar bulan menyinari pasangan kekasih itu. Bagaikan lukisan…mereka tampak begitu indah.

Kuroro melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Kurapika berada dalam pelukannya. Gon, Killua dan Leorio diam tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Mereka menyadari, sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Machi tersenyum getir. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berbaring menatap langit. Malam ini Machi menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka akan dilihatnya sebagai seorang anggota Gen'ei Ryodan.

Danchou…semoga kau bahagia, ucapnya dalam hati.

TBC

NEXT :

Let's make a truce…

.

.

A/N :

Wahh…melelahkan sekali, di depan laptop sampai lewat tengah malam!

Akhirnya klimaks fic ini berhasil dibuat^^

Review please…

Giving ideas for this? Oh yeah, you can do it and I think I need more for the next chapter, hehe :P


	4. Chapter 4 : I LOVE YOUPERIOD

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika, they're belong together^^

SUMMARY :

I love you…no matter what

I want to be with you…always

I will fight for you…, and for us

Now it's the time to fight for our love

WARNING :

OOC, mellow-Kuroro in the first scene. FemKura. Flashback sequel, set after **I Love You Honestly**.

A/N :

Akhirnya, LAST CHAPTER! ^0^

Update satu chapter per minggu…huft, melelahkan dan menyenangkan!

Untuk scene pertama, kali ini music theme-nya **Just Because of You (Piano) – OST Winter Sonata**. Yupz, aku ambil judul fic ini memang dari situ^^

Terimakasih yang tak terkira untuk para readers yang setia memberikan review dan ide-idenya, juga buat readers yang sudi memasukkan HxH-multichapter-fic pertamaku ini ke dalam Favorite Stories list-nya.

Really, all of you make me feel so appreciated!

I hope you enjoy this fic 'till the end, I tried to do my best

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER :

Kuroro dan Kurapika mengakui hubungan rahasia mereka di hadapan Gen'ei Ryodan, Gon, Killua dan Leorio. Pertempuran pun tak dapat dihindari. Kuroro terluka, dan Kurapika berusaha menyembuhkannya hingga tenaganya terkuras dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 : ****I LOVE YOU…PERIOD.**

Hari sudah lewat tengah malam saat Kuroro tiba di tempat yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menggendong tubuh lemas Kurapika menyusuri jalan berbatu halus dengan pepohonan rindang di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan itu.

Kuroro mempererat pelukannya, ia menghirup aroma wangi Kurapika yang sudah sangat ia kenal dan selalu ia rindukan.

Kuroro tak melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Kurapika, tanpa mempedulikan darah kering yang mengotori sebagian wajah gadis itu. Terdengar Kurapika bernapas lemah.

Ah…syukurlah kau masih ada di sini. Tak akan kuijinkan kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat, Kurapika.

**I feel your scent in the air**

**Small dreams lived with me**

**Now I know**

**I don't want to miss that ageless sweetness**

Kau adalah kelemahanku, kau adalah impianku. Aku ingin menyaksikan mimpiku menjadi nyata…hari demi hari. Tak ingin kulewatkan setiap detik yang berlalu.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kuroro segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur utama. Kamar itu masih tampak lengang, hanya ada tempat tidur berukuran king size di situ. Dengan seprai sutra berwarna biru…mengingatkan Kuroro akan mata indah kekasihnya yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera.

Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika ke atas tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia membungkuk dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening gadis itu. Suhu tubuh Kurapika masih terasa normal.

Kuroro beranjak ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan sehelai handuk basah di tangannya. Kuroro duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan dengan perlahan diusapnya wajah dan leher Kurapika hingga bersih. Kurapika sedikit meringis nyeri saat usapan Kuroro mengenai luka di keningnya.

Kuroro menarik tangannya lalu menatap dan membelai wajah Kurapika.

Cantik…kekasihku, hanya milikku…

**Your beauty has no rivals**

**So beautiful…and you are mine**

**My heart just wants you, only you**

Kuroro naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Kurapika dan melepaskan gaun merahnya yang kotor, lalu menyandarkan punggung gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang.

Tak dapat ia lupakan…peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Kuroro tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kurapika saat itu. Terkurung dalam keadaan tanpa kekuatan, sementara kepanikan menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Kuroro membelai leher Kurapika yang terkulai lemah di bahunya, lalu mengecup pelipisnya.

"Bertahanlah…," bisik Kuroro.

Kuroro memeluk Kurapika erat-erat sambil memejamkan mata. Aura mulai terpancar dari tubuh Kuroro dan menyelimuti tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro berkonsentrasi penuh mengeluarkan Nen-nya. Ia mengalirkan Nen-nya kepada Kurapika.

**Just hang on, don't go away**

**For you, I will live and always be with you**

Aliran Nen milik Kuroro yang terasa lebih kuat dan begitu berbeda mengejutkan tubuh Kurapika. Ia mengerang lemah, namun belum mampu untuk sadar kembali dan membuka matanya.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu. Kuroro telah mengalirkan hampir separuh Nen-nya kepada Kurapika untuk memulihkan kondisi gadis itu.

Kuroro membaringkan kembali tubuh Kurapika. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium lembut bibir gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan merasakan napas Kurapika. Kini napasnya sudah lebih teratur. Denyut nadinya pun sudah normal kembali.

Kuroro menghela napas lega. Ia berbaring di samping Kurapika, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut lalu memeluknya.

Bukan ini yang kubayangkan saat kita memasuki tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya, pikir Kuroro dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Gon berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sudah pulih kembali. Ia terus teringat akan pertempuran yang baru dialaminya, teringat saat Kurapika yang tak sadarkan diri berada dalam pelukan Kuroro Lucifer.

Gon menoleh ke arah tempat tidur yang berada di seberangnya. Tampak Killua sedang berbaring menghadap tembok.

"Killua, kau sudah tidur?" bisik Gon.

"Belum," jawab Killua pendek tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurapika sekarang ya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sudah sadar kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia sudah sadar kembali atau belum, tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

Sekilas terlihat senyuman terlukis di wajah dingin Killua.

Menggelikan, ucapnya dalam hati. Tak pernah terbayang olehku, aku akan mulai percaya bahwa Kurapika akan baik-baik saja karena ada pria itu di sampingnya.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Kalau Kurapika sudah sadar…" Gon berkata lagi. "Dia akan segera menghubungi kita bukan?"

"Ya, pasti," jawab Killua yakin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

"Sepertinya Leorio pun tak bisa tidur," Killua berkata sambil tersenyum geli.

Ya…pasti dia pun mengkhawatirkan Kurapika. Tentu saja.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hari ini begitu cerah. Sinar matahari tampak berkilauan dengan cahayanya yang memantul di permukaan air danau yang tenang.

Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang pendek terbaring sendirian di sebuah tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Kuroro…" ia mengigau.

Gadis itu bergerak, merasakan kehangatan matahari pagi menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kurapika, melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Tangannya menyentuh seprai sutra biru tempatnya berbaring. Kurapika terkejut. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk bersandar.

Di mana ini? Tanya Kurapika dalam hati sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring di sini? Di mana Kuroro?

Rasa terkejut gadis itu bertambah saat menyadari bahwa saat ini ia mengenakan gaun tidur panjang berwarna putih dengan tali bahu berukuran kecil.

Apa-apaan ini? Bajuku! Siapa yang sudah mengganti bajuku!

Kurapika segera turun dari tempat tidur. Pipinya sedikit merona saat menyadari bahwa gaun tidur yang dikenakannya terbuat dari kain halus yang cukup tipis. Kurapika memeriksa kamar itu, mencoba mencari gaun merah yang terakhir dikenakannya. Tentu saja ia tak menemukannya di manapun.

Kurapika berhenti mencari dan menatap jauh ke luar dinding kaca. Sejenak ia terbuai oleh pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar alunan nada piano.

Kurapika segera melangkah keluar kamar. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga hingga sampai di ruang tengah rumah itu.

Tampak Kuroro, dengan rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi kening, mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih tanpa memasang kancingnya, sedang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano hitam. Tangannya menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano itu, memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah.

Kurapika terpaku melihatnya. Langkahnya pun terhenti.

Kuroro menyadari kehadiran Kurapika. Ia berhenti bermain piano dan menoleh menatap kekasihnya. Terlihat kekaguman di sorot mata hitamnya melihat penampilan Kurapika saat itu.

Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, mata biru Kurapika berkaca-kaca.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, sudah dua hari kau tak sadarkan diri," Kuroro berkata.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kurapika. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan…berusaha menahan tangis.

Perlahan Kuroro merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya.

Melihat itu, Kurapika tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Kuroro. Kurapika mencengkeram kemeja Kuroro dengan erat.

Kuroro pun mempererat pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kurapika gemetar. Dada Kuroro terasa basah.

Kurapika menangis dengan suara tertahan. Air matanya membasahi dada Kuroro. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat Kuroro lagi, dalam keadaan prima dan tetap memukau seperti biasanya.

Kuroro membelai rambut pirang Kurapika. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap gadis itu. Perlahan dihapusnya air mata Kurapika yang berlinang.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Kurapika," ucapnya. "Jangan takut…aku ada di sini untukmu."

Kuroro memberi Kurapika kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya. Kurapika tertawa geli saat Kuroro mengecup telinganya. Suara tawa itu terdengar bagaikan musik yang indah di telinga Kuroro.

Setelah malam pertempurannya dengan para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan, Kuroro baru menyadari bahwa Kurapika telah mendapat tempat yang sangat istimewa di hatinya. Seorang Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan berhasil ditaklukkan oleh seorang gadis yang berasal dari suku Kuruta yang telah ia bantai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seluruh dunia pasti akan tertawa jika mengetahuinya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun," kata Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika dengan tajam.

Tatapan itu membuat pipi Kurapika merona. Kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroro membuatnya merasa sangat berharga dan terlindungi.

Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika lalu melangkah menuju kursi di depan piano dan duduk sambil memangku gadis itu.

Kurapika melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher Kuroro, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menyentuh dada bidang pria itu.

Kuroro menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Kurapika membalasnya. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu saat menyadari sesuatu. Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan heran.

"Kuroro, kita ada di mana?" tanya Kurapika sambil melihat ke luar dinding kaca. "Tempat apa ini?"

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan penuh kebanggaan berbisik di telinga Kurapika, "Ini rumah kita."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro tak percaya.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama dan kau pun menyetujuinya?"

Sebentar teringat di benak Kurapika, malam itu di atap gedung yang paling tinggi…saat ia tengah berduaan dengan Kuroro…

_"Jika teman-temanmu…dan para anak buahku sudah dapat menerima semuanya…," Kuroro berkata saat itu. "Kurapika, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"_

"Tidak mungkin…," gumam Kurapika. Ia segera turun dari pangkuan Kuroro. Kurapika membuka pintu kaca lalu berdiri di teras dan memandang pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Danau, halaman yang luas…, semuanya. Kemudian Kurapika berbalik. Dilihatnya Kuroro sudah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kuroro, semua ini…," Kurapika berkata. "Jangan bilang bahwa semua ini—"

"Semuanya milik kita," jawab Kuroro segera. "Rumah ini milik kita, lalu danau itu pun berada di area rumah kita. Rumah baru kita…Kurapika."

Kurapika tertegun. Tiba-tiba Kuroro menarik pinggangnya. Diraihnya dagu Kurapika, lalu Kuroro menciumnya lagi. Ia menggigit kecil bibir gadis itu, membuat Kurapika terkejut dan segera menarik wajahnya.

"Kau merasakannya 'kan?" ucap Kuroro pada Kurapika yang sedang memegangi bibirnya dengan pipi yang merona. "Ini bukan mimpi, Kuruta-ku Sayang."

Kurapika segera menurunkan tangannya. "Ja-jangan memanggilku begitu!" katanya malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuroro tertawa geli. Ya, walau Kurapika adalah seorang Hunter yang tangguh, walau seperti apapun penampilannya selama ini, Kurapika tetap seorang gadis biasa yang akan tersipu malu saat kekasihnya memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan sayang.

Kurapika benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Seorang kriminal kelas atas memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang, batinnya. Benar, dunia memang sudah terbalik! Tapi…

Kurapika segera menghentikan pikirannya dan langsung memeluk Kuroro, membuat pria itu terkejut dan menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum dan mendekap Kurapika erat-erat sambil membelai rambut pirangnya yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

.

.

"Sama sekali belum ada uang yang masuk ke rekeningku," kata Machi dengan dingin sambil menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah gedung tua.

Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Kau benar-benar perhitungan!" protes Nobunaga.

"Benarkah? Kurasa sejak dulu pun aku begini!"

Memang, mereka semua berhutang kepada Machi. Malam itu, Machi yang pertama sadar dari pertempuran melawan pemimpin mereka, menolong teman-temannya dengan menjahit luka-luka mereka. Tentu saja bukan merupakan suatu pertolongan yang cuma-cuma.

"Kirim segera atau akan kubuka kembali luka kalian," ancam Machi.

"Memangnya kapan kau menjahit lukaku?" tanya Shizuku tiba-tiba dengan wajah polosnya. Semua terdiam, sama sekali tak ada yang berminat menjawab pertanyaan Shizuku.

Di samping Shizuku, Franklin duduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Danchou meninggalkan kita," ucapnya pelan.

"Benar, semua gara-gara gadis itu! Si Pengguna Rantai telah mengacaukan segalanya!" tambah Nobunaga emosi.

Apa boleh buat kalau Danchou sudah menemukan cintanya, Machi berkata dalam hati.

"Firasat burukku belum pernah kurasakan lagi sejak malam itu," ucapnya.

'Maksudmu ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk?" kata Nobunaga dengan marah.

"Aku tidak bicara begitu."

"Danchou telah melupakan kita! Gen'ei Ryodan sudah berakhir!"

Hisoka melompat maju dan berdiri di antara mereka.

"Kurasa tidak," katanya dengan senyum khas menghiasi wajahnya. "Pria itu tidak melawan kita dengan seluruh kekuatannya, dia hanya melakukan perlawanan seperlunya. Hanya untuk mempertahankan diri. Dan lagi…jika tidak melalui pertarungan itu, apakah kita akan mendengarkan kata-katanya?"

Shalnark tertegun mendengar ucapan Hisoka. Memang, saat itu Kuroro bertarung sambil mencoba berbicara dengan mereka…termasuk kepada dirinya.

_"Aku mencintainya…apa yang salah dengan itu? Katakan. Aku adalah Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan. Tapi seberapa pun dekatnya aku dengan kematian…seberapa pun banyaknya nyawa yang aku lenyapkan…aku tetap seorang manusia."_

Ya, Shalnark hampir saja lupa…bahwa ia dan teman-temannya memiliki pemimpin yang cerdas dan kuat.

Hisoka menunjuk Nobunaga tepat di depan hidungnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kalau Danchou benar-benar melawan kita dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Nobunaga...kau pun tidak akan ada di sini sekarang," bisiknya.

"Aku mau pergi saja," kata Hisoka sambil berbalik pergi. "Hingga tiba saatnya Danchou memberikan perintah untuk kita berkumpul lagi."

Hisoka melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Lalu bagaimana dengan Ubogin dan Pakunoda? Kita tidak bisa membalas dendam atas kematian mereka!" Nobunaga berseru dengan marah.

"Kita sudah kalah, lupakan saja," ucap Feitan.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Sudah?" tanya Kuroro kepada Kurapika yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil yang meluncur menuju pusat kota.

Kurapika menutup ponselnya. 'Ya…sudah," jawabnya pendek. Ia baru saja mengirimkan pesan kepada teman-temannya dan mengabari keadaannya sekarang.

Kuroro mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan yang ada di hadapannya dan melirik Kurapika sebentar. Gadis itu menatap jauh ke luar jendela dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Tanpa bertanya pun Kuroro sudah tahu pasti, bahwa Kurapika sangat merindukan teman-temannya. Ia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Gon, Killua dan Leorio sejak pertarungan itu.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah pertokoan besar. Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan berdampingan melewati beberapa counter furniture. Kuroro mengenakan kaus hitam pas badan yang menonjolkan otot tubuhnya, ia pun berhasil membuat Kurapika bersedia memakai dress pink tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut.

'Silakan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan ramah.

"Ya…kami sedang mencari perabotan yang cocok untuk tempat tinggal kami," jawab Kuroro sopan. Kurapika menoleh dan memandangnya tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat langsung Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan bersikap normal kepada orang lain.

"Perabotan apa?"

Kali ini Kurapika yang menjawab, "Banyak. Ngg…di kamar hanya baru ada tempat tidur, lalu untuk di ruangan lainnya…sepertinya kami membutuhkan—"

"Oh, pengantin baru rupanya!" pekik wanita itu dengan ceria. Komentarnya menarik perhatian beberapa pegawai lain. Alhasil mereka pun menghampiri Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Wahh…selamat! Anda berdua cocok sekali! Benar-benar pasangan yang ideal! Cantik, tampan dan muda…benar-benar membuat iri!"

Wajah Kurapika sudah sangat merah sekarang mendengar semua komentar itu. Sementara di sampingnya, Kuroro tetap bersikap tenang walau sedikit rona merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun, reaksi seperti ini tak pernah terbayang olehnya.

Tiga jam kemudian...

"Ayo, kita membeli makanan sekarang," kata Kuroro sambil menarik tangan Kurapika dengan lembut dan mengajaknya ke tempat lain.

Kurapika menurut. Ia masih belum terbiasa. Mulai sekarang, mungkin berbelanja bersama Kuroro akan menjadi rutinitas barunya.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroro heran sambil menatap Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika menggamit lengan Kuroro dengan erat.

"Rasanya...aneh, bebas sekali. Biasanya 'kan kita bertemu diam-diam dan tidak pernah berjalan berdua di tempat keramaian seperti ini," jawab Kurapika sambil menunduk tersipu.

Kuroro tersenyum dan mengecup kepala kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau mau makanan apa? Kita harus segera menyiapkan makanan untuk lima belas orang sore ini," tanya Kuroro.

"Lima belas orang? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk teman-temanmu dan anak buahku."

Kurapika berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan lengan Kuroro. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut, sementara Kuroro tampak puas melihat reaksi Kurapika.

"Cepat atau lambat kita harus berbicara dengan mereka, Kurapika," jelas Kuroro tenang.

Kurapika mendelik. "Bicara katamu?"

"Ya...dan membuat perjanjian tentu saja."

"Gon, Killua, Leorio...dan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dalam satu ruangan?"

"Rumah kita 'kan besar, pasti cukup!"

"Rumah kita!"

Kuroro tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Kurapika yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menciumnya saat itu juga, namun sepertinya waktunya sedang tidak tepat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Bisa-bisa rumah kita hancur berantakan! Lalu tadi kita 'kan baru saja membeli banyak furniture yang akan segera dikirim. Kita perlu waktu untuk membereskannya! Setidaknya, bisakah kau memilih tempat lain? Markas Gen'ei Ryodan misalnya?" protes Kurapika.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hal ini sukses membuat Kurapika merona.

"Pasti kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu," ucap Kurapika yang disambut dengan kecupan singkat Kuroro di bibir mungilnya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Wahh...tempat yang hebat!" ucap Gon gembira setibanya di tempat tinggal Kuroro dan Kurapika. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Segar sekali udaranya!"

Gon bertambah senang saat melihat ada danau di tempat itu. Di belakangnya, Killua dan Leorio hanya diam melihat tingkahnya.

"Asyikkk...aku bisa memancing sepuasnya di sini!"

Bocah yang selalu tampak gembira itu akan berbelok menuju danau jika Killua tidak segera menahannya.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau mengingat alasan sebenarnya kita diundang datang ke sini?" ucapnya sambil menatap Gon dengan tajam.

Gon tertawa kikuk. Namun tawanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia segera menoleh ke arah rumah.

"Mereka...Gen'ei Ryodan sudah ada di sini," katanya.

Leorio menghela napas. Ia segera menarik kerah baju kedua bocah itu dan membawa mereka menuju rumah.

"Lepaskan, Om-Om Tua!" pekik Killua marah.

.

.

"Selamat datang," sapa Kuroro saat ketiga teman Kurapika sampai di ruang tengah.

Gon, Killua dan Leorio terdiam. Suara Kuroro terdengar mengerikan di telinga mereka, ditambah lagi dengan senyum tipis yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di wajah Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu.

Kurapika pun ada di ruangan itu, ia duduk bersama Kuroro di sofa. Mata birunya berbinar-binar melihat kedatangan teman-temannya. Sementara seluruh anak buah Kuroro berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?" tanya Killua segera.

Kurapika mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia baru saja akan beranjak menghampiri teman-temannya saat tiba-tiba Kuroro memegang lutut gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar...kita bicara dulu," cegah Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika dengan lembut.

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu terpana melihat sikap Kuroro.

Kuroro menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Dengan sikap tubuhnya yang khas itu, ia menatap orang-orang di hadapannya satu persatu. Suasana menjadi hening.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro menurunkan tangannya. Kedua sikunya bertumpu di atas paha.

"Aku mengundang kalian semua untuk bicara...dan membuat perjanjian," Kuroro memulai pembicaraan. "Pertempuran kita sudah berakhir, dan aku yang memenangkannya malam itu. Sekarang aku tinggal menetap di sini, bersama Kurapika tentu saja. Kalian semua harus menerimanya."

"Ubogin dan Pakunoda akan bangkit dari kematian mereka jika mengetahui hal ini," kata Nobunaga tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya.

Dasar bodoh, ucap Machi dalam hati. Ia melirik Kuroro, namun tak ada sedikitpun perubahan yang nampak di raut wajah pria itu. Sementara Kurapika mulai terlihat cemas.

"Aku menghormati mereka dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menganggap remeh kematiannya," kata Kuroro. "Kurapika memang telah membunuh Ubogin dan Pakunoda, tapi kita pun telah membantai semua suku Kuruta, jadi aku harap hal itu tidak usah kita bahas lagi."

Nobunaga terlihat tidak puas. Namun nada suara Kuroro yang tegas langsung membuatnya diam.

"Hubunganku dengan Kurapika sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhi Gen'ei Ryodan," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kurapika tetap bertugas sebagai Hunter, sementara kita pun tetap menjalankan misi seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Hanya saja...kuharap sekarang tidak ada lagi perseteruan antara Gen'ei Ryodan dan Kurapika beserta teman-temannya."

Semua anak buah Kuroro menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau ingin kami berdamai dengan musuh," kata Hisoka menegaskan.

"Hm...ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Kalian tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Kurasa kami memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima keputusan Danchou," jawab Shalnark.

Tak ada yang membantah. Kuroro tersenyum puas.

"Oya, ada yang mau kutanyakan. Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tempat aku bertemu dengan Kurapika waktu itu? Bagaimana awal ceritanya?" tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Semuanya langsung terlihat gugup. Tak mungkin mereka menceritakan mengenai upaya pengintaian apa saja yang dilakukan terhadap Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel. Layar monitor kecil yang menempel di dinding langsung menyala, menampakkan wajah seorang pemuda berseragam.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Kami mengantarkan furniture Anda," katanya.

Seulas senyum licik menghiasi wajah Kuroro. Ia bangkit menghampiri layar monitor itu, lalu memijit tombolnya.

"Baiklah, turunkan saja semuanya di situ," jawab Kuroro.

"Apakah Anda perlu bantuan untuk—"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroro, tak terkecuali Kurapika. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku mau melanjutkan perbincangan kita tadi, karena aku sangat ingin mengetahui cerita kalian," kata Kuroro. "Tapi aku juga harus mengurus barang-barang itu. Bagaimana ya sebaiknya?"

"Biar kami saja, Danchou!" kata Phinx segera sambil menarik teman-temannya.

Nobunaga menoleh ke arah Gon dan Killua. "Ayo, kalian juga ikut!" ucapnya sambil meminta Franklin menggendong kedua bocah itu.

Mereka segera pergi keluar rumah. Tentu saja, lebih baik membereskan barang-barang itu daripada harus menceritakan pengintaian mereka pada Kuroro.

Kurapika terpana melihatnya. Ia menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroro dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Jadi ini rencanamu?" Kurapika berkata.

Kuroro melangkah menghampiri Kurapika tanpa menjawab. Ia memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku benar-benar menghukum mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kurapika segera.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi Kurapika.

"_I love you…period_," bisiknya, lalu ia melangkah keluar rumah untuk mengawasi para anak buahnya.

Leorio yang berada di balik dinding kaca menyaksikan semua itu. Ia melihat Kurapika tersenyum sambil memegang bekas kecupan Kuroro di pipinya yang merona.

Aku senang kau bahagia, Kurapika, ucapnya dalam hati.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Review please….

Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan menulis sequel lanjutan…set after You're Seducing.

Sampai jumpa, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk supportnya^^

Without you all, I'm nothing


End file.
